The Perfect Nut
The Perfect Nut is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Plot One morning, Weed is just waking up when a badminton shuttlecock flies over the fence and lands on top of her. The flowerpot men pop up and Bill asks Weed what it is, but she doesn't know. Ben climbs out of his flowerpot and takes the shuttlecock off Weed, then he starts throwing it in the air and catching it. Bill wants to join in the game so he climbs out of his flowerpot and Ben throws the shuttlecock to him, then Bill throws it back to Ben and Weed thinks the flowerpot men's new game looks fun. Ben throws the shuttlecock extra hard and it bounces away so he and Bill run after it. Meanwhile, Scamper is looking after her baby nephew Scuff for the day and she is searching for a chestnut which she thinks is perfect. Scuff starts tugging at Scamper's fur which hurts her and to make matters worse, the shuttlecock hits her on the head. Bill and Ben arrive and apologize to Scamper, then they notice Scuff and they think he's cute. Scamper introduces the flowerpot men to Scuff and his naughtiness, then she tells them about her perfect nut and she can't remember where she buried it. Bill decides that he and Ben can look after Scuff while Scamper looks for her nut and she is very grateful. Bill and Ben hold Scuff's paws each and start swinging him gently, they are sure it will be fun to play games with Scuff. Bill and Ben take Scuff to meet Slowcoach and he thinks he's cute as well. Scuff wants a ride on Slowcoach's shell and Slowcoach is happy to do that so Bill puts Scuff on his shell and they set off, but they don't go very fast. Ben wonders if Slowcoach can go a bit quicker but Slowcoach says that this is as fast as he can go, apart from his brother Lightning. Bill tells Slowcoach that where he is now is as far as they are going and he says that's fine because he is due for a rest. Bill and Ben want to show Scuff their new game and they start throwing the shuttlecock to each other, but they don't see Scuff taking his nappy off and crawling into the shed. Ben throws the shuttlecock high into the air and it lands in Scuff's nappy, then the flowerpot men notice that Scuff has disappeared and they start to panic so they rush off to look for him before Scamper finds out that he is missing. Bill and Ben ask Whoops if he has seen a baby squirrel but he says he is too busy to look at baby squirrels so the flowerpot men rush off to ask someone else. Bill and Ben ask Thistle and Boo if they've seen a baby squirrel but they haven't, then they ask the flowerpot men if they've lost a baby squirrel so they innocently say that they haven't (so they wouldn't get into trouble) and quickly dash away, but Thistle guesses that they have lost a baby squirrel. Bill and Ben see Scamper close by in the vegetable garden and they keep quiet so that she wouldn't see them, then they agree that they will find Scuff more quickly if they split up and search the garden. Ben goes to look in the shed but he can't see Scuff so he goes to look somewhere else, but he hasn't noticed Scuff hiding on a shelf. Scuff has found a shiny nut which he drops and it lands in a paint-pot on the workbench, Scuff falls off the shelf and also lands in the paint-pot, then the paint-pot rolls off the workbench and into the garden. Scuff crawls out of the paint-pot and starts playing with the shiny nut, then Pry sees it and flies down to collect it for her nest. Pry notices Scuff and asks if the shiny nut is his toy, she knows that he is too young to be out alone so he takes him to her nest where he will be safe. Bill and Ben have searched all over the garden but they can't find Scuff anywhere, then they both bump into each other and get a feeling that they'll be in trouble. Scuff is quite safe in Pry's nest and Pry flies off to fetch the shiny nut, then Scuff falls fast asleep. Bill and Ben are wondering what to do next when Pry arrives and tells them she has come to fetch the shiny nut for Scuff, then the flowerpot men start jumping up and down with joy as Pry has found him. Pry is confused so Bill tells her that he and Ben are meant to be looking after Scuff for Scamper, Pry tells the flowerpot men to meet her at their flowerpots while she collects Scuff. At the bottom of the garden, Pry gives Scuff back to Bill and Ben very carefully as he is still asleep and the flowerpot men are very grateful. As Pry is flying away, she tells Bill and Ben not to take their eyes off for a second. Scamper arrives and Bill and Ben jump in fright, they start passing Scuff to each other and Ben faints. Scamper thanks Bill and Ben for looking after Scuff and Bill asks her if she found her perfect nut but she hasn't, because she remembered last winter, she got very peckish, dug it up and ate it. Scamper apologizes to Bill and Ben about them look after Scuff for nothing but she is still grateful. When Scamper walks away with Scuff, Bill and Ben sigh with relief now that the drama is over and as they climb into their flowerpots, Weed says they were lucky this time hopes they have learned their lesson. Bill and Ben certainly have learned their lesson and they now know whenever they have to do something important, they'll think about what they are meant to be doing all the time. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Scuff * Whoops * Thistle * Boo * Pry * Lightning (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Scuff and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Thistle and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen